mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Jones Kening
Bradley "Brian" James Kening '''(Born March 6, 1985) is an American actor, Director, Model Animator, Guest for Video, Gaming Player, Narrator, Drawing, Mime Artist, Singer and Musical, Youtubers Future of Better Knowns is Spy's French Cheese on Youtube Is Mike's Twin Brothers Early Life Brian and Mike is Young Baby is Record by Father Paul Kening and Her cousin Kenneth and Harry and Brian Goes School with Mike and Teacher Don't Know Said "Who is Michael" and is Funny and All Student Laug Career Early Career Mike's Debut on 1985 with Twins Brothers Brian and Father's Friends Joseph Fearing is Director Film Mike and Brian Both on Film is ''18 Again! ''Both Played for Himself on Watch for gym Brian & Mike record on 1993 with Friends Fritz Denny and Adam Johnson Meeting for Harold Warding Meet for Harold Warding in and Brian playing for Double Characters After Harold his died on November 29, 2009 YouTube He and Brother Mike Enjoy to YouTube and Anybody don't Know who is Mike Emil?! and is Funny to Anybody (was Childhood trick) His brother has New channel is Crew and and just only of Special Video and voiced for Talking Ben on May 6, 2019 Brian Become to Gaming Youtubers with his Twin Brothers Mike and Rename for French Spy Personal life Brian was Married for Hanna Smiths on July 16 2009 he is a vegetarian, exercise, sports, party person and rock music fan, Family-Friendly person he living in New York City near his Brother Mike. with his wife and his children. with Youngers Brothers Justin Kening who like game is Roblox was live stream in New York Brian Jones Kening he travel to Canada with his wife and children goes to Canada from Holiday Brian and Hanna's Children Son * Peter Kening (Born 2009) * Andy Kening (Born 2010) * Tom Kening (Born 2013) Daughter * Ellen Kening (Born 2010) * Kathy Kening (Born 2015) Characters Roles * Talking Ben (Special Video only) * Dr. Jackie H. Howarding (from owns Comedy Show) * Mime * Tallest Man * Slender man * Pyro * Alien Baltan (Laugh only) * Shy Guy * Voice for various Male Bot in Job Simulator (with others voice actor) * Voice for various others People in Octodad: Dadliest Catch (with others voice actor) * Voice grunt for various Ultraman (Teach by Masao Nakasone and More: Except of Female Ultra) Gallery Spy's French Cheese.png| Brian's currently picture profile of YouTube and Steam MikeEmilGaming's Pictures YouTube 2020.jpg| Brian's Spy picture of YouTube (was his twin brother's channel) Trivia * he and Mike both is Twin * he right handed * His Favorite planet is Saturn and Uranus (both planets have rings) * His Favorite Drink is Pepsi and Cola (two soda was Zero Sugar) and Water * His Favorite Color is Orange and Yellow * His Favorite American singer. Michael Jackson, Rick Astley, Elvis, DJ Alan Aalker * His Life of Brian and Mike's Real Life on School and Teacher Don't Know said Who is Michael? * His Real Name is '''Bradley and Mom Nickname is Brian * His Favorite Characters from Team Fortress 2 classes characters is Spy and Sniper * His Middle name for Jones for Male last name and Likely for Another Person Category:Characters Category:People Category:Director Category:Actor Category:Roblox Player Category:Kening Family Category:Animator Category:Team Fortress 2 Player Category:Minecraft Player Category:Youtuber Category:Singer Category:Voice Actor Category:Composer Category:American People Category:Narrators Category:People from California Category:Suit Actors Category:1980s births Category:A to Z